


The awesome way we grow

by Littlered_14



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlered_14/pseuds/Littlered_14
Summary: Sonny B is not one person but multiple people. They are split up into emotions, logic, creativity, and anxiety to name a few. There’s something in their family’s blood that makes them unique and when they move in with their Abuela and cousins they learn the full extent of their own capabilities.





	The awesome way we grow

“It’s so cold out!” Miles exclaimed happily “And there’s gonna be snow next week!” My emotional side was practically bouncing in the doorway, watching as the cats curled together for warmth on the porch. We had been in Colorado for four months now, having made the decision to move in with our grandma after graduating high school. I noticed Dexter (my logical side) was grinning slightly at Miles’ excitement, attempting to hide it behind the thick volume they were reading. Grandma's house was stacked full of books much to everyone’s delight.   
“Ah!” Casey shouted, they leaned over to show me their phone, “Look at what I just found on Pinterest for the kids! Handprint monsters for Halloween! Ruben and Sage are gonna be so excited.”   
“They’re perfect Casey. I just hope we can get the little ones to hold still long enough to participate.” I smiled at my creative sides obvious enjoyment. There had been some hesitation to take on a teaching career, but now seeing how invested Casey was in doing activities with our preschool class, we were all more comfortable with the idea.   
“Where’s Jade gone off to?” Casey asked, “ I need their input for the cats next insta post.”   
“You have Jade help you with those?” Miles questioned, barely looking up.   
“Well of course, their attention to detail makes them the perfect photographer. Miles I love you buddy but you want to post every photo we take of the cats.”   
“They’re all perfect and adorable Casey. Everyone needs to see how cute they are.” Miles shot back, they wiggled a finger at their favorite cat, smudge, and got a hiss in response. Miles only smiled happily and sat in the doorway to watch the felines closer. Yes the 15 feral cats that lived under grandma’s house had their own instagram and yes they all had names.   
“Jade might be laying down somewhere, we were sick all week and you know how they get when we are unproductive.” Dexter said from behind their book. “Our anxious friend must be exhausted from all the worrying.” Casey hummed in response,still staring at their phone.   
Jade had been working a little overtime lately, first getting used to moving out of state and then dealing with our father. We had gotten a job and we were taking college courses but it was easy for Jade to get overstimulated so we had been in a heightened state for a while now. Pair that with being sick for a week, vomiting, headache, the whole nine yards, and you bet Jade deserved a nap. My anxiety was probably curled up somewhere in our oversized fluffy jacket, headphones blasting, AC/DC if the song stuck in my head was anything to go by.   
Quite suddenly the screen door swung open and Miles jumped back in surprise, I held back a curse as my cousin Tyler stepped through the door. He set his keys on the counter and went straight to the fridge, digging around for a soda.   
“Hey Sun.” He grumbled as he straightened. It was Sunday so of course Tyler was home early from his girlfriends house, probably thinking to check up on me after being sick for so long.   
“Hey Ty. How’s Catie?”  
“She’s good, throwing a Halloween party next weekend if you wanna go?”   
“Sure.” Jade popped up then, sitting on the floor next to the couch. I could feel their displeasure rolling off them in waves. The lamp next to me flickered and the ceiling fan creaked. Tyler couldn’t see the different sides of my personality of course, they were visible only to me, but my sides were like ghosts in a way that they could manipulate the environment around us. Tyler shot the electrical devices a worried look before leaning against the counter to open his soda. He probably blamed it on the fact that the house was older and had been built in the mid seventies.   
It was inevitable that Tyler would cause Jade to show up. It wasn’t that he was a bad guy or any threat to us, it was just that our social anxiety was so bad that any kind of interaction made us heightened just enough. If I put on headphones it helped but in this instance it would be rude.   
Miles danced around our cousin laughing, “he has a hickey on his neck!”  
Casey gasped “no way! Let me see!” They shot from the couch to where Miles stood pointing and burst out laughing. “Gross!” I rolled my eyes, thankful that Tyler couldn’t see how embarrassing I was, even Dexter got up to gape at the love mark.   
“Hey cuz? Can I talk to you about something?” Tyler interrupted my thoughts. He did not meet my eyes, choosing instead to glare down at his soda can.   
“Uh sure? What about?” Jade was instantly more alert and the other sides backed off.   
Tyler shifted and fidgeted with the can, popping dents into it. “You know how sometimes things in the house shake or fall off the shelves?” He lifted his eyes to meet mine, watching my reaction closely.   
I kept my face neutral despite the tightening in my throat. “Yeah every time a large truck drives by this rickety old house … what’s your point?” He sighed heavily  
“Look I don’t know why abuela wanted me to be the one to talk to you about this, maybe because we’re closer in age but there are somethings you should know … about our family.” Jade was standing now, between me and Tyler, tense and ready. “It’s not bad necessarily, there are plenty of people like-like us but i know that your father-he didn’t tell you a lot after moving you away to San Diego as a kid and that he may have hid this from you and-“  
“Tyler just spit it out.” My voice was barely above a whisper, yet it was enough to stop him in his tracks. He took a deep breath and started again  
“Abuela says that our family carries something in our blood, like an extra bit of life she says. It manifests differently in every person and she says that it scared your father. He left with you and hid The Gift from you because it terrified him.”  
“What do you mean manifests? Like an illness?”   
“No no no! It’s like -like- dammit I’m not good at this!” I jumped at his sudden aggression and Miles went to stand next to Jade forming a barricade between Tyler and me. Around us the room got just a tad darker and the toaster rattled its way off the edge of the kitchen counter with a heavy crash.   
Tyler appeared apologetic as he gazed at me straight through Jade and Miles. “You know what I’m talking about don’t you? That just there, that is what I’m trying to explain.” It suddenly clicked somewhere in my dense brain even as Ty kept going. My sides were how The Gift manifested,everything that they were was a force of ‘extra life’ as our grandmother seemed to believe.   
“It might be better just to show you what I can do instead.” I stood shakily as Jade seemed ready to run, I knew that I would have no choice but to follow if they did. Tyler took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the air around my cousin seemed to shimmer. I watched in tense fascination as the fizzing pop rose out of the can he was holding, floating through the air as though gravity no longer applied to it. The soda formed a ball right in front of his face as he explained. “Liquid stuff does whatever i tell it to, no matter what. Water, soda, blood, anything really.”  
“Like that cartoon.” I mumbled stupidly.   
Tyler made a face, “yeah I’m a waterbender I guess.” He waited patiently as the soda slowly seeped back into the can. “Do you get it now?”  
I paused, trying to word it the way Dexter wanted us to, sidestepping the excitement and emotions of the others. “We have abilities.” The words came slowly. “Our family can do things that some would consider … magic.” Tyler grinned a little and took another sip of soda as though it hadn’t just been floating. “Tyler my ability is different.”  
“They all are, though I find it funny that both you and abuela can move things with your mind.”  
“I don’t move them.”   
“I-you what?”  
Jade gave me a cautionary glance, not wanting to take their eyes off of Tyler for long. I thought about my next words very carefully so as not to sound like a lunatic. “I am not one person Ty, not mentally. I’m split up into-well different parts.” Tyler still looked confused, I smiled suddenly, “ I think it would be easier if I showed you.”   
Dexter volunteered first, holding out their left hand, palm up. I could see the familiar red birthmark which matched my own, centered perfectly and shaped like a rose. They smiled slightly as mine met theirs and a comfortable lightheadedness took form. I glimpsed Tyler’s shocked face as the air around us glowed a soft green and my eyes changed to match. I took the backseat as Dexter took over.   
“Sorry for the theatrics Tyler but things happen as they happen.” Dexter smoothed down the front of my sweatshirt in slight discomfort and cracked their neck, a habit we’d been trying to break. “I’m Dexter, Sonny’s brain, or logical thinking aparatos. It is wonderful to meet you at last.”   
Tyler stammered, mouth agape. “Yo-you are a what?”   
“Sorry I should explain more thoroughly. Sonny’s mind is split up into different parts given their mannerisms and habits. I am the brain and my counterparts include the heart, the dreams, and the fight or flight instinct to name a few. Sonny can see us at all times and we can all affect the world around us but others have no clue that we exist. Currently I have control of the body and can thus speak to you through a process we call melding. So far we can only do it one at a time.”   
“You’re possessing my cousin right now?”  
“Technically I am your cousin, or a piece of them rather.”   
“And there are others? Are they here right now?” Tyler peered around suspiciously.   
“Yes the ones that I mentioned earlier, you’ll be meeting them shortly. Is there anything else you’d like to ask?”   
“The toaster, and the lights, how?”  
“When one of us becomes heightened we cause … accidents around us. Lights can go out, toasters fall, we once shattered several expensive dishes in a locked china cabinet.”   
“Ok” Tyler was staring openly, Jade shifted to Dexter’s side.   
“I believe that my time is up, I’ll be seeing you.” Dexter gave one of their two finger salutes and sank out of the consciousness. My eyes returned to their usual brown as the green shimmer died away and my breathing changed from slow and controlled to light and natural.   
“Sonny what the hell.” Tyler gasped as though he was having a heart attack. I tried to keep the smile off my face.   
“Wait till you meet the others.” 

Tyler met every side of me. With Miles he learned of our explosive emotions and hard line morality. From Casey he was able to learn why we paced late into the night and why the cell phone was so important. He saw Jade though there was of course no talking. I explained at length to him how we worked and solved issues. We had our ups and downs but ultimately living with four different versions of myself was an upside. I bypassed telling Tyler about Mortique, there were other times for that.


End file.
